User talk:Brian Dodd
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy A Second Welcome Yeah a none automated welcome. I wanted to say hello, and I have been enjoying the edits. Let me know if you have any questions or need help with something here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) About the John H. Watson "Egon later refers to Sherlock, Hound of the Baskervilles, Moriarty, and Watson as Free-Roaming Archetypes " was removed when undone. Is that not part of the classifications? Try and work with the new guy. Please do not bite the newcomers. I see issues with the removal of information and he doesn't understand infobox templates. Lets try to be nice about this. I like more good editors here. Sometimes they have to break a few things before learning how to add things. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) i have th complete seris on DVD and ive spent many hours doing reserch on the ghost busters ive seen every episode episode at least 50 times ive heard every word and evrey line and i am not hard of hearing and i know what am talking about and love the ghostbusters mor than anyone in world. OK my spelling is realy bad but i like to think i know the ghost busters pretty good :Well there are issues with the edits. The templates (class=) really shouldn't be edited unless you know what your doing. I suggest for content adding, instead of replacing. Please try to spell things correctly, and use punctuation. I know not everyone is on the same page on grammar, but please try to improve on that in future edits. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Please do not steal images from other sites Both images I saw you upload are off the net and one of them already on this very site. Link 1 off the net, and Link 2 which was uploaded by Mrmichaelt. The Ghostbusters Wiki policy on Images is here. Please read. Thank You. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Also, references are liked here and highly encouraged. If you are wanting to add something new from a episode please use Episode name to note where you heard it, maybe where in the episode. Take a look at Reference Guidelines which along with explaining references here, it also gives examples to copy and use. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Linking Issues I'm seeing some of this "Ecto-2" which should be Ecto-2. Winston should be Winston. Internal links within a the wiki don't need a url. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Moving some things to Talk pages I'm not disagreeing but I feel the names and how to addressed should be discussed first. So I moved the 2 suggested names to respective talk pages. Deadcon 1 I simply removed as I think all the ghosts are accounted for. if there is one missing, go to the talk page for the article. (Talk:Deadcon 1) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Picsneeded Please do not simply recycle images from character articles into episode galleries. We need images representative of the episode more than of a character. Mrmichaelt 06:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Spelling and Grammar Issues Over the past week, it has become troubling to see you leave behind near constant spelling and grammar issues in articles. You seem to have not taken my advice and check for spelling errors in Source mode when editing (hit the Source tab, right click on misspelled words with a red line under them, and click on the correct spelling) Unless there is some immediate improvement, I would appreciate it if you typed up your edits in a word processor program first, run a spelling and grammar check, making changes, and then come back to the article here and paste in your edit. Mrmichaelt 03:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have to agree. Along with spelling errors, there seems to be lots of basic punctuations not being used such as periods. While we do want to see future edits, we also don't want to have to clean up after words. Mrmichaelt has been cleaning up after you a few days in a row here, and that is not his job. It is beginning to slow down productivity among us as well. I can't really focus on getting Ghostbusters II screen caps up if I have to worry about cleaning up after edits. Most browsers such as Firefox show misspellings in edit boxes. What are you using as a browser? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) February 4th Warnings 1) We don't allow fan fiction blogs here. Devilmanozzy explained it best: Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki or Ectozone. There hasn't been much interest in Fanon in recent times, and I can't really get into it anymore. I have a funny feeling Mrmichaelt wont be interested, and he wont want it posted here. This wiki is mostly based on canon and facts about the universe. Not in making up stories that are not canon. 2) Don't alter the tags like you did in Van Swell's Gallery. Add a second one. The noname tag is for articles that are not officially named. 3) We don't do lists of quotes here, it's too superfluous. That's why any time you posted quotes we've rolled back the article or deleted them. 4) When you leave messages on Talk Pages, leave a signature. It is basic protocol on any wiki. That's the third to last box on the bar of your editing screen. And don't respond on our pages, just respond on your talk page for now. We'll see it. Mrmichaelt 05:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I gotta agree here, I even pointed out where to go. We can't keep giving passes here. This wiki is about canon and the building blocks for understanding and enjoying the universe of GB. This Warning Mrmichaelt has issued is the very last. We both have had it up to here with this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) 2 Month Block Removing the Spoiler Tag on Gozer, and breaking the Walter Peck bio template are the reason I'm giving for this. We have came to a decision you for whatever reason can not edit a wiki and follow the rules. We have tried to help you along for a good week, and its clear you don't know how to edit here. A 2 month block was decided because the level of damage done, and the nature of it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC)